


CUTE

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic





	CUTE

Bucky had watched the way Y/N hips swayed as she walked. She was new around the tower. He was drawn to her curves. He wanted nothing more than to find out how to get close to her. He wanted to make her feel like the goddess he thought she was. Bucky didn’t believe he could have happiness though. He would watch from afar and admire. Bucky wanted to worship Y/N and show her that she is so damn gorgeous.

Y/N met Bucky her first day on the job at the tower. It was nerve wracking and she felt so insecure. She wasn’t like every female she came across. She had a pudgy belly, jiggly thighs and weighted more than 3 of them combined. She had an instant crush on him and she knew he would never feel the same since he had all these super model looking women around. She was a peasant compared to them. Over the never few weeks she noticed that Bucky had kept watching her. It made her even more self-conscious. She knew she had to address it to make it stop.

Y/N stopped mid stroll as she turned and faced Bucky. Bucky eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t realized she had noticed he was always staring. Y/N approached him politely.

“Hi Bucky,” she softly said.

“Hi Y/N,” Bucky stuttered.

“Why do you always watch me,” Y/N questioned?

Bucky swallowed hard, “I enjoy watching you walk.” Bucky cursed himself for sounding like a total tool.

“Watch me walk so you can make fun of me with the guys later right,” she demanded.

Bucky shook his head, “No, no. Nothing like that. You so beautiful. I like to watch how beautiful you are.” Bucky started to blush.

“You’re joking right. You can’t think I am beautiful. I am overweight. I am jiggly all over. I am not perfect. I don’t have the perfect body. I am insecure. Bucky you look like that, you can’t seriously want me,” Y/N rambled.

Bucky leaned forward and grabbed her face, “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss senseless right now.” Bucky pressed his forehead against hers. Y/N shivered as she pressed her lips to Bucky’s. Bucky slid one hand to around her neck and his other had his thumb stroke her cheek.

They broke apart breathless, “I didn’t think you would have wanted me.”

“Y/N I wanted you from the first day that I saw you. I just didn’t want you to reject me,” Bucky responded.

“I wouldn’t have rejected you. You are handsome and smart Bucky,” Y/N kindly stated.

Bucky grabbed her hand, “Let me take you on date baby girl?”

Y/N smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

Bucky leaned in and kissed her again softly as he walked with her hand in hand back to her office.


End file.
